Viharos emlékek
by FireBirdAlice
Summary: Sosem írtam ezzel a párossal és lehet nem fogok többet. A keletkezéséről annyit hogy éppen Svájcba utaztam amikor készült :3 Jó olvasást :D


Heracles régóta járta már Athén utcáit. Esni fog. Nem tudta biztosan, érezte, de nem foglalkozott vele. Semmi kedve se volt haza menni, ahol a főnökei piszkálnák a munkával. Talán meglátogathatná Japánt. Erről jutott eszébe, hogy milyen régen nem látta azt a bolond a törököt, már nem mintha érdekelné. Sőt, sokkal nyugodtabbak a napjai nélküle, még az alvásban se zavarja meg senki.

Hirtelen esni kezdett. Ő csak nézte, ahogy az emberek szétszélednek menedék után kutatva. Senki sem hitte, hogy zuhogni fog, rajta kívül. Utálta ezt az időt, mindig arra a viharos éjszakára emlékeztette. A szabadságának estéje.

_Heracles bekopogott az ajtón._

_- Gyere be- invitálta be a török._

_Óvatosan benyitott, majd helyet foglalt az egyik fotelben._

_- Miért jöttél? - érdeklődött Törökország, fel sem nézve a papírjai közül._

_Úgy látszik, sok dolga van. Görögország kinézett az ablakon és elkezdte számolni a legördülő esőcseppeket._

_- Hm? - kérdezte újra kicsit erőteljesebben a másik._

_Heracles megrázta a fejét, hogy magához térjen, majd ránézett Sadikra._

_- Szeretnék független lenni.- jelentette ki._

_A török felkapta a fejét a kijelentés hallatára. Arcáról döbbenet tükröződött, már amennyit látni lehetett a maszk miatt. Kínos csend ült köréjük. A megtermett esőcseppek ablakhoz csapódása most hangosabb lett, mint eddig. Végül Törökország törte meg a csendet._

_- Értem. - válaszolta érzelemmentesen. Kihúzta az egyik fiókot, kotorászott benne, majd a másik elé tolta a keresett papírt és egy tollat nyújtott felé._

_Heracles kivette Sadik kezéből és odafirkantotta a nevét. Amint kilépett a helyiségből, furcsa érzés ejtette rabul. Nem ezt várta a töröktől, aki eddig mindennél jobban védte, a rossz kapcsolatuk ellenére is. Azt hitte, megpróbálja majd itt tartani. Kicsit csalódott volt. De miért is? Hiszen ő akart független lenni. Akkor miért várta volna, hogy a másik megállítsa? Ezek olyan kérdések, amire soha nem kap már választ. Szívében lévő szúró fájdalommal távozott._

Felnézett az égre. Várta, hogy a zuhogó eső elmossa az emlékeit, de az nem akarta. Helyette még egy emlékkel ajándékozta meg Görögországot.

_Heracles a takaró alatt kuporgott. Félt a viharoktól. Hirtelen gyengéd simogatást érzett a fején._

_- Félsz, kicsi Görögország? Ne aggódj, a Nagy Törökország megvéd téged. Itt leszek veled, amíg szükséged van rám._

_A görög kikukucskált a takaró alól, hogy megnézze az illető arcát, de egy hatalmas villanás hatására, ijedten bújt vissza a biztonságot nyújtó paplan alá._

_Másnap Törökország maszkot viselt._

- Most miért nincs itt? - kérdezte magától. - Szükségem lenne rá, még sincs sehol. - suttogta.

Megrázta a fejét. Nem, ő már független, egyedül is boldogul. Amint ezt letisztázta magában, egy erős kéz visszarántotta. Ha lelépett volna, tutira elütik. Lassan megfordult, hogy megköszönje, de torkán akadt a szó, amikor meglátta megmentőjét.

- Mi a fenét csinálsz az esőben? - kérte számon a török.

- Gondolkodok. - vont vállat Heracles.

-Basszus, majdnem elütöttek! Figyelsz, te egyáltalán a külvilágra? - fortyogott Sadik.

- Nem akarok veszekedni, úgyhogy ha lehet, próbáljuk meg elkerülni. - morogta a görög.

- Én sem azért jöttem. - sóhajtott a maszkos.

- Akkor?

- Gondoltam ihatnánk egyet.

- Minek? - értetlenkedett Heracles.

- Csak úgy. Beszélgethetnénk. - válaszolta Törökország. - Egyébként meg fogsz fázni. - tette hozzá és készségesen felé nyújtotta az esernyőjét.

- És veled mi lesz?

- Ne törődj vele. - vágta rá a török. - Na akkor beülünk valahova?

Úgy döntöttek, hogy a zivatar miatt a legközelebb eső kocsmát választják. Sok négy és két személyes asztal volt, amelyeknél az úribb emberek foglaltak helyet. A többi a bárszékekre ültek. Nekik végülis mindegy volt, hogy honnan másznak haza négykézláb. A két ország egy ablak melletti asztalnál foglaltak helyet és rendeltek egy-egy whiskyt. Az ötödik kör után Görögország faggatózásba kezdett.

- Miért viselsz maszkot? - kezdte a kérdezősködést.

- Mert… - sóhajtott - egy gyerek egyszer a takarója alá bújt, amikor meglátta az arcomat.

Heracles elgondolkozott, hogy mire gondolhat a másik, amiben az alkohol erősen gátolta.

- Ja…az nem azért volt. A villám volt a hibás. - válaszolta a görög majd egy kicsit később újra megszólalt:

- Ha emiatt volt, akkor most már levethetnéd.

- Már megszoktam. - magyarázta a másik.

- Következő kérdés. Miért veszekszünk? Én sosem szerettem. Mindig te kezdted.

- Az lehet, de a te hibád volt. - egy értetlen szempárt kapott válaszul. - Tudom, hogy hülyén hangzik, de megmagyarázom. Gondolkodtál már a kiváltó okokon? Ha nem, tedd meg most és mondd el, mire jutottál.

Heracles tette, amit Sadiq mondott, már amennyire képes volt. Tíz perc is eltelhetett mire megszólalt.

- Általában amiatt, hogy elestem, vagy csak majdnem, mert megfogtál, vagy hogy ha nem figyeltem magamra, vagy Kiku és a macskák miatt, de volt már az alvóhelyeim miatt is. - sorolta.

- Jó akkor haladjunk sorba. - sóhajtott - Aggódtam miattad. Ezért kiabáltam veled sokszor.

- És Japán meg a macskák?

- Hát az…

Görögország még sosem látta, hogy a török bizonytalan lenne.

- Legyen. Kimondom. Féltékeny voltam rájuk, te idióta. Többet voltál velük, mint velem, pedig én jobban ismerlek. - zsörtölődött Törökország.

- De miért? - értetlenkedett tovább a görög.

- Csak mert. Szerinted miért, hm? Mert szeretlek, basszus. - ezzel lekapta a maszkját és megcsókolta Görögországot.

- Akkor ezért bántott, hogy hagytál elmenni. - jött rá Heracles.

- Mi van?

- Semmi. Amúgy jobban nézel ki maszk nélkül. - mondta a görög és csókot nyomott az ajkaira.


End file.
